


Kevin Tells A Story

by therealtortilla



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealtortilla/pseuds/therealtortilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AJ is bored almost to tears, and all he wants to do is get Kevin to stop talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kevin Tells A Story

**Author's Note:**

> I was almost gonna entitle this "Let Me Tell You The Story..." but then I figured it'd distract people by getting "The Call" stuck in their head.
> 
> Hope this doesn't suck.

“And this girl, she kept sayin', 'you're from NSYNC, aren't you....'”

 _God_. He just kept _talking_.

Kevin. Shut _up_. _You are boring me to tears_.

AJ stared passed Kevin's shoulder as the older man droned on about whatever it was he found interesting enough to relay the entirety of to AJ. The thing was, whatever Kevin had to say, 85% of the time, it held absolutely no interest for the younger Backstreet Boy. Yet, AJ pretended to listen, because it was the polite thing to do, and because Kevin was his friend. And if he told Kevin to shut up, on the other hand, the man would be sour about it for days. And boring, talking Kevin was better than sour, eyes-made-of-daggers Kevin.

Plus, Kevin was sexy as shit, so listening to him talk was a good excuse to stare at his beautifully sculpted facial structure. Remembering that, AJ flickered his eyes back to Kevin's just as the other man briefly made eye contact to see if AJ was still paying attention to him. _As if_. Yeah, sure AJ was paying attention. Paying attention to the thought of how great that long hair would look if he were yanking it as he took Kevin from behind -

“And I was like, 'honey, look, I'm not from NSYNC....'”

AJ snorted lightly and shook his head, a form of acknowledgment to encourage Kevin onward. Kevin liked acknowledgment, though he could do without it. He often had. He'd talked for a whole half-hour before he realized everyone around him had already fallen asleep or stopped paying attention.

Kevin was one of those people who didn't usually speak much unprovoked, unless you gave him something to talk about. But the thing was, it was invariably easy to give Kevin something to talk about. Kevin could talk about a slice of white bread for two hours, probably, if you asked him to. He could also be disconcertingly silent on long drives, but usually it was the opposite. Usually it was this. Usually it was white bread for two hours: _'It was slightly stale, just a bit dry, but if you were to toast it, it would still taste just as good as a slice of fresh bread...and you wouldn't believe it, but that piece of bread thought I was Joey Fatone....'_ And that was interesting to Kevin. Kevin could find the most mundane things endlessly enthralling! _  
_

If he knew Kevin wouldn't notice, AJ would walk out of the hotel room to grab a bag of chips from the vending machine and come back, knowing he wouldn't have missed a thing while he was gone. Because Kevin liked to describe things in great detail. It took lots of build-up sentences to get to any sort of meaty, action-filled part of his stories.

And it didn't help that Kevin spoke slowly, like Kentucky molasses, or some shit.

AJ blinked at him. Kevin's eyes were twinkling, and he was smiling about something as he spoke. What was he talking about now? AJ struggled to pay attention. It was hard when someone spoke as monotonously as Kevin Richardson. An inflection, to Kevin, was to talk slightly louder and longer, with no change in pitch or articulation. If only he talked like he sung.

“...n' she was like, 'no, NSYNC isn't all that great anyway, I like your band better,' like, actin' all like she knew who I was....”

Yup, still the same story about some encounter with a fan he'd had earlier that afternoon. AJ internally groaned.

 _Shut up, damn it, Kevin, or I'll make you shut up_.

AJ suppressed his smile as he thought of how he would make Kevin shut up. First, he'd start with shoving his tongue into that pretty little mouth...that'd do the trick. Then he'd yank on that hair a little bit, then he'd shove him down, and tear off that shirt and lick every part of those hard abs....

Damn, okay, AJ needed to get off that train of thought.

Though, he'd like to get _on_ that 'Train.' _Ha, ha_.

He tuned back into Kevin, who hadn't moved on much from what he'd last heard.

If only there was a way he could kiss him – without it being weird. If Kevin were drunk, maybe.... Yeah, that'd do it. Then AJ could shut him up for good. Fuck him into a quiet sleep. Where AJ could stare at him and not have to pretend he was listening to everything Kevin was saying. He could simply admire the man's physicality.

“Hey, Kev,” AJ said, interrupting the older man in the middle of a sentence.

“What?”

“You wanna go out?”

Kevin blinked at him, absorbing this.

“Right now?”

“Yup.”

“Where?”

“I dunno. A club.”

Kevin considered his options. AJ watched as Kevin brought his knuckles to his lips.

“I suppose I could go for a drink or somethin'. Let me just get ready.”

“Nope,” AJ said, grabbing Kevin's wrist and tugging. Kevin stared up at him, unmoving. “No time to get ready. You look great. Let's go now.”

“You in a hurry?”

“Sure am. Let's go. Put on your shoes.”

Kevin stood and ran a hand through his hair.

“Come _on_.”

“Jesus, AJ, I'm goin'!”

This was a brilliant idea.

 

\---

 

This was a terrible idea.

Drunk Kevin talked even slower and louder than sober Kevin. Still monotone, but up a few decibels, so it was harder to ignore him.

AJ glared at the back of the cab driver's seat as Kevin, buckled into the seat next to him, relayed a story to him about how rude one of the bartenders had been.

“Shouldn'ta even tipped the asshole, kep' sayin' I was gettin' too loud, well you know what....”

 

Back in the hotel room, AJ bee-lined for the mini bar. He turned around with a new possession in hand and smacked right into Kevin, who blinked at him a few times.

“Sorry,” AJ said. He shoved the bottle at him. “Drink this.”

“Why?” Kevin asked, but took the bottle of bourbon.

“Just do it.”

Kevin pulled off the cap and took a nice, long swig. AJ watched as Kevin's throat constricted and relaxed as he swallowed. God damn....

“Another, take another shot,” AJ said, before Kevin had even removed the bourbon from his lips. Kevin sent him a glare. But he drank some more. Then handed the bottle to AJ.

“Think tha's good,” the older man slurred. “What're you tryna get me drunk for?”

AJ discarded the bottle on the nearest surface.

“Tell me a story, Kev. 'Bout anything.”

“Like what?” Kevin asked, thoroughly bewildered. AJ guided him to the bed and sat him down.

“I don't know. How about something embarrassing Brian did as a child?”

Kevin tilted his head. “I can't think of anything.”

“God. Then, fuck, I don't know, just go off about that bartender again.”

“The one at the club?”

“Yeah, Kev, the one at the club, the one you kept sayin' was an asshole the whole way home.”

“Why you wanna hear about him?”

“You know what? Kevin, just shut up.”

And with that, AJ latched his lips to Kevin's, catching the taste of bourbon on the older man's mouth. Kevin was pliant to AJ's hands as he pinned him to his back on the bed, and didn't question anything until AJ swung a leg over his hips and straddled him.

“What are you....”

“Shut up,” AJ said again. “Shut up, shut _up_. Oh, fuck, shut up.”

“Are you-”

AJ cut him off with his mouth. Jammed his tongue between Kevin's teeth. Ground his hips into the older man's. Kevin made a non-human sound. AJ ground harder.

“God,” AJ gasped into Kevin's mouth, “you are so much hotter when you're not talking!”

“Hey! Hey,” Kevin tried, “fuck you-”

AJ kissed him again, and Kevin struggled a bit, not really responding. Until AJ shoved a hand between their bodies and grasped his genitals.

“Ah,” Kevin gasped, arching slightly.

“Can't wait to make you cum, baby,” AJ hissed, moving down Kevin's body and opening up his pants. Kevin was half hard, so that was a good sign. He'd worry about that in a minute, but right now.... He pushed up Kevin's shirt, and Kevin took it off the rest of the way. Now AJ's eyes could feast on that amazing toned stomach. He licked his lips, then ducked down. He kissed, licked, bit every inch of skin he could, encouraged by Kevin's hands suddenly in his hair.

“'m a bit drunk, AJ,” Kevin panted, “so maybe we shouldn't-”

“Quiet, baby. Shh....”

“Dunno if I can get hard all too quick.”

“You're doin' just fine,” AJ said, showing Kevin by groping him again. Kevin's eyes fluttered close.

“Mm,” the older man sighed, and pushed up his hips. “Don't stop.”

“Don't plan on it,” AJ said.

Kevin was practically a ragdoll. He let AJ do whatever he wanted, as long as AJ would jerk him or suck him a few times.

“You're so easy,” AJ said, once he and Kevin were completely naked. “Probably didn't even need to get you drunk.”

“Pro'lly not,” Kevin agreed, “I always thought 'bout fuckin' you anyway.”

What? AJ filed that away in his mind for later review. Right now, he had something more important to do.

“You want me to fuck you, Kevy Kev?”

“Mmhmm,” Kevin said, smiling and closing his eyes.

_Oh, fuck yes._

“You're so pretty,” AJ said, spreading Kevin's legs. “Look at you.”

“I'm not that pretty,” Kevin said earnestly, smile fading slightly but eyes remaining shut.

“You are so freaking pretty,” AJ said. “Damn. Just love to watch you, when you talk.”

He slid two lubed fingers into Kevin's ass. Kevin tensed up dramatically.

“Relax, pretty thing.”

Kevin's thighs quivered as AJ prepared him.

“Can't even believe how easy you are,” AJ said again.

“I'm usually not,” Kevin said. He hissed and tensed again when AJ started to finger fuck him. “I'm easy for you, though. You just never tried.”

“Shh,” AJ told him automatically. “Quiet, Kev.” It was kind of addicting, getting Kevin to shut up. And now, the older man listened.

 

Kevin seemed pretty uncomfortable when AJ fucked him. Sometimes, he'd wail a bit, and AJ would tell him to be quiet. And he would, for a little while, until the feeling of being fucked became too overwhelming again, and he'd let out another noise. AJ kissed away some of the sounds, too. But mostly, he watched Kevin's face, as Kevin gazed up at him silently, with bright green eyes, mouth slightly open. His hair practically formed a black halo around his head in the pillow. Beautiful, beautiful. Just the sound of Kevin's erratic breathing, and their skin slapping together. AJ should've done this a long time ago, should've given into his desires to shut Kevin up with sex. Rough sex.

Kevin crossed his ankles over AJ's head, and AJ got in deeper. That must've hurt Kevin a lot, because he yelped and dug his nails into AJ's arms.

“You're so pretty,” AJ told him again. “Are you close?”

Kevin nodded.

“Want me to jerk you off?”

Kevin nodded again.

AJ pulled out, leaned over Kevin's body and dove his tongue into the other's mouth as he jacked Kevin off with one hand. After about a minute, Kevin's hips snapped up and the older man let out a series of long, ragged breaths.

“Yeah,” Kevin said, melting into the bed when AJ let go of him.

AJ jerked himself off quickly, one hand on Kevin's stomach propping himself up. He shot his load onto Kevin's thighs, right under his softening cock. As he came down, he felt himself blushing; Kevin was watching him with half-lidded eyes.

“That was amazing.” AJ wrapped an arm around Kevin's torso as he lay by the man's side, and kissed his cheek. “You are seriously so pretty.”

“'Pretty's' emasculating, don't you think?” Kevin asked, casually.

“Hm, why don't you talk about it, Kev?” AJ yawned, sliding one leg between both of Kevin's.

“Well, it's always used in reference to females and feminine things,” Kevin said, “like flowers.”

“'n tampons,” AJ said, dancing his fingers along Kevin's bare arm.

Kevin ignored him. “Flowers have a female connotation. Everything we label as pretty is pretty because it's feminine....”

One good thing about Kevin speaking with his long, deep drawl: when it didn't sexually frustrate him, it could always put AJ to sleep. AJ yawned and tucked his face into the crook of Kevin's neck, breathing in his soft hair before closing his eyes, as the man continued to talk.


End file.
